Content may be delivered to a display (e.g., a television) in a variety of ways, such as a video client (e.g., a set-top box), a digital video recorder (DVR), an IP streaming device, direct cables, antennas, and/or other networks. With any of these types of content delivery, it is difficult to insert additional content, at a local level, that is not already part of a media stream.